Fray
by flashdance
Summary: [YuffiexRoxas]I decided I would get stuck in her closet more often.


Yes, I'm a c t u a l l y alive**&**back onlin_e_.

It's we**i**rd how I get gr_o_unded so often—

I never do anything g r o u n d-w o r t h y ..well,

I don't th**i**nk I do, anyw_a_y.

...……**…**

_**Her**_

"I wear my sunglasses at night so I can, so I can keep track of visions in my eyes—AAH!" I yanked the earphones out of my ears (where else?) and dropped my **i**Pod on the bed, with one hand over my heart. "Roxas…you scared the crap out of me." I was also totally embarrassed he had just walked in on me dancing.

He chuckled, "Sorry. You should consider locking the door."

"What are you doing here?" I sat down on my bed cross-legged.

I looked down and realized I was wearing only my wife-beater and—polka dotted—boy shorts. I didn't care though, it was just Roxas. We've known each other for like…ever. We're BF**F**'s. Have been since we were like, seven. Honestly, I thought he was gay at one point but he's not. He's totally straight, totally adorable, and for some strange reason totally single. I don't understand why. I don't think anyone does. But I'm sure he has his reasons.

"I bought you something." He beamed, whipping out a **Panic! At the Disco** CD case.

"Oh my Gawd. You're like—psychic! I wanted this so badly." He handed me the precious CD and I hugged it. "Are you sure we don't share the same brain or something?" Maybe we had like…ESP or something and I told him I wanted the CD on accident…

He shrugged.

"Wait—why'd you buy this for me?"

His jaw dropped slightly, "I can't believe you forgot—you're the one who came up with it."

I mused for a few seconds, "Oh…heh." Maybe we _don't _share ESP. I stood up and began rummaging through my closet, "Happy Best-Friend-Appreciation Day, by the way" I said as I tugged on a pair of jeans.

Three years ago I thought it'd be nice to have a new excuse to get gifts during the year so I told Roxas about this idea I had of forming a Best-Friend-Appreciation Day and how awesome it would be. He agreed and thus…the day was born. We're the only ones who celebrate it though, unless someone else (in some other world) came up with it too then I congratulate them for having a mind as awesome as mine.

He turned his head slightly so I only saw ¾ of his face and squinted his eyes, "You didn't get me anything did you?"

Problem was, I kept forgetting about my own holiday.

"What are you _talking _about? Of course I got you something. What kind of BFF do you think I am?" I slipped on my leopard print ballet flats.

"So where're you going?" He asked lying down on my bed.

"To pick up the gift I haven't bought for you yet. **BRB**."

I heard him laugh as I walked out of the room. Did I just say BRB? I did. Gawd. I need to lay off the Internet for a while.

The creative part of my brain was unfortunately dead today so I decided to steal Roxas' idea and buy him a CD as well. I walked briskly down the small isles of the record store. But…what happens if I got him one he already had? Oh that'd be bad. Bleh. Perhaps CD's weren't the way to go.

I dawdled out of the store and back out into the cold. It's supposedly spring but Traverse Town doesn't know that. I hugged my bag in a poor attempt to get warmth. After about five minutes of wandering I decided I'd get him a scarf—a cute scarf. Up 'til now I had never asked whether my best friend liked scarves or not. I looked down at my own. It had black&white stripes with a hot pink heart sewn on at one end (it was obvious I sewed the heart on myself. I cut the heart out from one of Aerith's shirts—Heh—and stitched it on in about two minutes). Roxas complimented it once.

If life were a cartoon, a small light bulb would appear above my head right now. But it's not and it didn't and I forgot what my point was.

"Hey…Roxas?" I closed the door behind me and dropped my keys on the bookshelf.

No answer. Maybe he left already. I sighed, letting myself fall onto the couch. The apartment was freakishly quiet—I didn't like it. Usually people like "peace and quiet" but I actually hated it. Silence just drives me insane.

Snore. Snore. **Snore.**

"Great…its so frikkin quiet I can hear Leon snoring next door."

The snoring continued. Wait…Leon doesn't snore. I should know, I lived with him for quite some time. I sat up and looked around the room. Suddenly, realizing who it was, I felt all giddy inside and jogged/skipped over to my room. The door was opened just enough for me to peek in. I didn't bother peeking in, though—I mean, it _is _my apartment. I pushed the door open revealing a sleeping Roxas. I knelt down and studied his face. He looked like a little boy when he was asleep. He also had an adorable and almost creepy smile on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about and had to hold in my laughs. I seriously had to get my mind out of the gutters. Aerith's told me this thousands of times before.

I shook the thought out of my head and pulled the Spiderman comforter over him. He looked so cute I wanted to hit him. Believe it or not I used to bully him when I was six; I don't even know why. But I couldn't, even if I wanted to, now because I just get week when he's around. Yes, the Great Ninja Yuffie has grown soft (only for him, though). And it's weird, 'cause I've loved him like a brother for so long—now I just feel like it'd be incest if I had feelings for him. Which I do, and I feel like a pervert for no reason.

I seriously was tempted to hurt him right now. Maybe just sock him a little for being so darned cute. Ugh…I had to get out of the room. He's lucky I'm his BFF—if I were any one else right now…he'd be raped. I exhaled loudly and unraveled the scarf from around my neck and carefully put it around his. Now all I had to do was hope he didn't choke himself on accident in his sleep. That'd just be tragic. I watched him for about a minute and decided to fix it so the scarf was wrapped around his neck **loosely** just to be on the safe side.

But seriously, that would be such a sad freak accident.

Cute teenage boy was strangled last night in his sleep by a scarf…on accident.

Oh, me and my overactive imagination. I walked out of the room all agile-like and closed the door without making a sound. Sweet mind-out-of-the-gutter dreams, dear best friend.

* * *

_**Him**_

I opened my eyes but couldn't tell the difference between having them closed or not. The room was pitch black. I remembered where I was and immediately jumped out of bed. I still was not able to see anything and ended up tripping over what I think was a chair and I rolled over a pile of clothing and somehow ended up in the closet. I heard the door open and the lights were on a second later.

"Uh…Roxas?" It was Yuffie. She sounded tired and I assumed I'd just woken her up with all the noise I was making.

"…I'm in here." I called.

She walked over to where I was and bent down to see me. I was tangled up in a pair of jeans, a hanger, and one of her shorts attacked my face. She broke out into a full laugh and asked, "Why are you in there?"

"Well," I started, "I got up but it was too dark to see where I was going so…I tripped over a chair—that came out of no where—and then I rolled into you're your _mess_ and..somehow I ended up in here." I sighed miserably.

With that she left me and started digging through her desk drawer.

"What're you doing?" I asked weakly, defeated by the evil clothing.

"I'm looking for my camera. Aha!" She whipped the tiny device out and rushed back over to me.

"No. No! Yuffie—you're _not._"

"Oh-ho, y e s I am." She chuckled deviously as she snapped two shots of me. "This is something only _you _would do, Roxas." She giggled and reached out a hand to me.

"Oh, _now _you help me."

She laughed some more and attempted to pull me up but I was caught onto something and was jerked back into the closet.

"Are you stuck?" she asked crawling into the closet with me.

"Uh…I think it's this scarf."

Her facial expression totally changed now and it seemed there was something I didn't get, 'cause she was the only one who found it funny.

"What?" I asked a bit frustrated now.

"Heh—happy B.F.A day." She said in between laughs.

I stopped wriggling around and watched as she tried to untangle me. She had her arms around me and was untying the scarf from whatever it was I was caught to (behind me) and I decided I would get stuck in her closet more often.

"There." She stood up and walked over to her bed.

I looked down at myself and slowly removed the scarf from around my neck. "Uh…here's your scarf." I said quietly, handing it to her.

She grinned now, "Oh no. That's for you."

"But it's yours…"

"I know. My favorite, actually. But I thought maybe that'd only add on to the coolness—oh—and the importance of it."

I studied the scarf and ran my fingers along the stitching she'd made. The heart looked totally lopsided and could have been passed off as an eight-year-old's work, but I loved it.

I smiled subtly, "Thanks."

...……**…**

Ok, so Roxas' P.O.V was like—a whole  
page shorter, but whatever. **I'm lazy.**

_**&**_I couldn't really decide what to do with  
this so…maybe this'll just become a collection  
of Yuffie**x**Roxas one-shots_&_drabbles.


End file.
